


The oak?

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: «Yeah, guys he went up against used to say it was like hitting oak»(Matt Murdock - Daredevil s01e01, "Into The Ring")





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedicato a sorellah**

**_The oak?  
_ **

_«Yeah, guys he went up against used to say it was like hitting oak»_  
(Matt Murdock - Daredevil s01e01, "Into The Ring")  
  
  


Attaccare gli riesce bene, ma lo ha dovuto imparare. Il suo maestro glielo ha insegnato, lui ci si è allenato a lungo e duramente e ora è bravo a farlo. _Anche troppo_.  
Ci sono volte in cui gli sembra che qualcosa si spezzi dentro di lui e perde il controllo... No, non è vero. Non perde il controllo, anzi: ritorna lucido, freddo, la rabbia sparisce e niente più lo spaventa. Non ha paura di farsi del male e, soprattutto, non ha paura di _fare_ del male. Lascia libero il diavolo che da sempre è dentro di lui, sperando di riuscire poi a incatenarlo di nuovo.  
Incassare, invece, gli riesce bene per natura. Nessuno ha dovuto spiegargli come fare, non c'è mai stata nessuna sessione speciale di allenamento. Il perché non lo sa nemmeno lui, anche se è convinto che l'educazione cattolica impartitagli da quella santa donna irlandese che era sua madre c'entri qualcosa.  
Sa incassare bene e questo gli ha permesso di sopravvivere a un quartiere invaso da bulletti italiani e irlandesi dalla mano piuttosto pesante. Gli ha dato un lavoro, un lavoro vero e riconosciuto anche se non particolarmente stimato. Gli ha permesso di farsi un nome nell'ambito della boxe e di guadagnarsi il rispetto degli avversari, anche di quelli \- cioè quasi tutti, ad essere sincero - che lo avevano sconfitto. Ha persino fatto sì che Roscoe e Silke lo scegliessero per le loro scommesse truccate, sporcandogli la coscienza ma dandogli anche la possibilità di garantire a Matty tutto ciò di cui aveva avuto bisogno dopo l'incidente.  
Ha alle spalle una lunga carriera, una serie infinita di knockdown, ma mai, _mai_ , un knockout. Ha concluso tutti i suoi match in piedi. Anche quando perdeva. _Soprattutto quando perdeva_.   
Eppure, di fronte a lei questa sua dote innata svaniva.  
Le sue parole, i suoi silenzi, i suoi sguardi erano colpi tremendi che lui subiva in silenzio, finendo _sempre_ al tappeto.  
Ma ora... Ora Matty ha bisogno di lei e lui non può, non _deve_ , finire K.O.  
Solleva la cornetta, compone il numero e contrae gli addominali pronto ad incassare.  
  
  


_«Hi. Not here. Leave a message»_  
(Daredevil s01e02, "Cut Man") 


End file.
